Illusion
by Black Jinx
Summary: Calm and peaceful. That's what she was. NnoitraOc. Oneshot.


**Choice of Music: Soundscape to Ardor - Bleach OST, Grief - Trinity Blood OST**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. If I did, Aizen would have been long dead by now and many Espada would still be alive. I am so sorry of any of the characters are OOC or any oc seems like a Mary Sue. Depending on how well this oneshot is liked, I might make an actualy fanfic, but it's all up to the reviewers. And I'm dealing with a tough possible pairing, so please bear with me *sweatdrops* Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Alone. That's how she was. She was usually alone when he found her. If she noticed his presence, she would immediately scamper off to go find her friends or Loly and Menoly. She actually picked almost anyone over him with the exception of Aizen-sama or Gin. He didn't blame her, he wasn't exactly the friendly type.

The lanky bastard. The sexist, chauvanistic pig. The bloodthirsty demon. Those were only a few names she called him. He knew they were supposed to be insults, but took them as compliments. It irritated her to know that.

But her being alone annoyed him. Being calm and at peace with herself. It annoyed him to no end. She acted as though she had no care in the world. This girl who had no reason to be in Las Noches in the first place, acted as though she didn't realize the danger she was in. Any arrancer there, Espada or Fraccion, could kill her and her friends without them even knowing it was coming.

They carried on anyways. She and her friends. They sang, danced, and played. She even explained the importance of this to Ulquiorra when questioned. It was important, it was a way of communication, a way of expression. No one took her word, no one listened. But she merely shrugged her shoulders and went on.

How could she do it?

She didn't complain about her problems, only when Aizen wouldn't let them leave their rooms. She didn't give a woe-is-me-i'm-a-prisoner-pity-me attitude to anyone. She didn't have a complaint, and she was very willing to voice her opinion to them. Not once would she hesitate to speak up if anyone had done her or a friend wrong. She made the mistake of slapping him once and visited Orihime for it.

But now he found her alone. This girl, who could be as wily as a filly, was sitting quietly. She was reading from a book sitting in her lap. Her brown hair had been tied lazily into a braid, held by a black band. Her green eyes focused on the small writing upon the pages, ignorant of his presence.

Let it be that way.

He had no care for the girl, but it annoyed him greatly when she immediately left at the sight of him. Even being with that creepy Szayelaporro was better than being around him. At least she acted like she was interested in what he was doing.

He wandered closer to her, and she hadn't so much moved a muscle. The Quinta Espada cocked an eyebrow, curious as to why she hadn't moved. Looking around the chair she sat in, he noticed that her chest moved up and down at a steady pace, her eyes closed. She was sleeping.

Calm and peaceful. That's what she was. Her brown bangs fell into her face, and he was tempted to yank them or at least move them. Raising his hand, he let it hover before her face. And stopped.

He wouldn't touch her. Not even a flick to the forehead to wake her up.

When she couldn't reach a book in the library, or to scare her, he would pick her up like a child as high as he could. She would shriek, and demand for him to put her down. He would yank her out of his way if he was going somewhere. He threatened to take her up as high as he could go and drop her. Fear of heights, huh?

But now he wouldn't touch her.

Szayel said fragile things were easily broken. Still things, like mirrors, were easily shattered. It was like throwing a pebble into a still pond, the way it moved from the peaceful still mirror to disortion and chaos. It was like an illusion.

That's what she was. An illusion. One that, if he touched, could shatter into a million pieces. Illusion's faded with time, though.

Why didn't she?

Nnoitra stared at the sleeping girl. If he wanted truly wanted to, he could break it now. Destroy the illusion before it destroyed itself. He knew that when she awoke, it would dissapear. It would be some time before he saw it again. Not her alone, but her in such a trance of peacefulness. As far as he knew, he was the first to see her asleep outside of her room.

He'd risk it. Thin fingers touched her hair, moving it away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Cool fingertips gently traced the outline of her jaw, feeling the smooth skin underneath. Eyelids parted slightly from the touch, and green eyes looked at him. She still had the daze of sleep in her gaze, and the Quinta Espada quickly sonido'ed away from her.

He watched her sit upright and look around. She wouldn't see him. He made sure of that. When nobody came to her sight, she leaned back into the chair and resumed her reading.

The illusion wasn't completely shattered. Even by his touch.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Again, I greatly apologize if anything or anyone was OOC. Don't kill me, please.**


End file.
